Decisions
by silenthero27
Summary: "Everyone has given the choice of who they want to be. Options may differ or limited but, in the end, our own actions still dictate our fate." The Vengeful Spirit was not the type to be gulled by such petty words. Or is it?


Decisions

By silenthero

My entry in making a background story for DotA 2 heroes. I remember it was in PlayDota where you'll submit an entry regarding heroes' background story. It was a long time ago but I just want to share it here. Enjoy.

* * *

Different races have always tried to separate one another out of indifference in culture and way of life. Naturally, they are made to live with their own people, and as such, were driven to look only for the welfare of their collective group and look down at others. But when the sky had darkened and a terrible evil had come upon the land, these different people had banded together to form an alliance. Never had it been done in history, and thus, its foundation was quite shaky.

The alliance was named "The Radiant", to pierce the darkness and drive away its influence. Their heroes came from the elders of different races. Some were the ancients who had awoken by the terrible evil and some were mere mercenaries who look only for the bounty and excitement of battle. Though some had abandoned their own race in favor of a promise of eternal life in death, many warriors still stood to protect their own land in the name of justice… although some had different reasons.

All is silent in the Radiant base. People of different races talked and helped each other as they could. But a piercing scream flooded the place. An armored woman angrily stomped her way to the Council Hall, evidently not pleased about what she just learned.

The woman had dark spiky armor that could have shred flesh if she was careless, and a white pale flowing hair. Her face was quite delicate, in contrast to her ghastly form, and white eyes that burned with determination. She wields a circular type of weapon with a shining orb of energy in its center. She casts an infectious aura of intimidation around her giving others what she currently felt. Her piercing scream in the battlefield is unmistakable, although she doesn't limit it there.

She was Shendel, the Vengeful Spirit - a fitting name for one such horrifying sight. The story goes that she was found in one of the Dire's laboratories, the only experiment that was found alive. Based on what they had found, the Dire had hideously experimented the power of undeath to grant it to a living being by filling it with hate, anguish, and eternal agony. The experiment was to incessantly repeat their most agonizing memory in their life. And in case of the last subject, her loved ones were killed on front of her. Only the Radiant's timely arrival had spared this woman from this torture. But her body was long since gone and spirit decayed transforming her to an ethereal being of enormous hate, hate towards her creators. Now this creature, the Vengeful Spirit, won't stop at nothing in ridding the Dire and it cohorts to oblivion.

The armored woman kicked the massive door open and began to shout. "Why have you fools decided to accept that wretched Dire!? They all must be destroyed! They are the reason why the land is ravaged and still you strive to save this one?"

Fortunately, the only man in the room was Chen, the Holy Knight. It would have been very chaotic if the whole elders were there, given that the majority of the elders were against Chen's action. He was silently meditating, and it looks like he was waiting for someone. Chen promptly stared at his guest and showed a faint smile at her, understanding why she was acting this way.

Not long ago, some of Chen's followers had found an unconscious Dire in the wounds. The Dire has delicate features, a beautiful face, and wields a frozen bow but is close to death because of her grievous wounds. Chen had sensed an inner light in this Dire despite her dark appearance. He ordered his followers to bring her back to base and mend her wounds. But this act of mercy was treated with contempt and harsh criticism when Chen returned. Still, the Holy Knight didn't relent and continued to help this Dire. The wounded archer recovered and, moved by this stranger's kindness, abandoned her old allies and decided to join the Radiant.

Chen offered his guest a seat. "I think I'll stand up, old man." Shendel bitterly spat. "Why have you welcomed her? You may have welcomed a spy!"

"I understand your opinion regarding this matter." Chen replied calmly. "I saw sincerity and a change of heart from her ever since she was brought here. It is good advice to place your trust and faith in your allies, new and old ones alike."

"What do you know about trust?" Vengeful retorted. "It is with the same trust that some of our allies have defected to the Dire because of their promised might and power. And you just simply trust this, this creature? The Dire are nothing but twisted and irredeemable creatures!"

Chen gravely nodded, fully knew of others blind plight to power. One was a majestic warrior who had embraced a shadowy demon, gaining newfound powers. Gone was her goddess like voice and was now an eerie, distorted voice who struck fear to those who heard them. However, with uncontrollable power, it corrupted her mind and gave her a great hunger for the living. This corrupted being became the embodiment of a shadow being who possessed her, and was killing lone or separated warriors with impunity, Mercurial.

"With great lament I remember their actions. As much as we instruct and lead them with the best of intentions, it is still their choice. In the end, it is their decision that doomed them, and not anyone's actions."

Vengeful Spirit had enough of this fool's words. As Chen was still speaking she turned around and left, leaving the man's words into deaf ears.

* * *

The Dire had once again attacked the Radiant. Shendel was to be stationed at the north base, where few enemies abound. It was imperative to defend this base to avoid further onslaught on all sides. The majority will lead a surprise attack at the rear.

Before she left, Nature's Prophet, spoke, "You will be taking our new ally with you. May you step forward, Drow Ranger."

Drow Ranger stepped forward with her hood covering her head. There were murmurings amongst the heroes but no one tried to speak against the decision of their benevolent leader. But Vengeful was not among them.

Shendel responded without turning around, "I hope I heard you wrong, our esteemed leader." She said with an edge to her voice.

"I know this may seem unwise but we need all the help we could get. We may as yet test her trust in placing her with minimum battle." Nature's Prophet calmly said. Drow Ranger felt uneasy but remained composed.

Vengeful turned around and directly stared directly at their new ally. "Test her somewhere else. I'll go alone than to be with this vile creature." She continually stared at her but the archer didn't return her gaze. Dissatisfied, Vengeful left the hall, leaving the archer.

* * *

The enemy creeps are nothing – no, they are but less than dirt who knows nothing but to get themselves killed. Vengeful won't even turn to care if there were a thousand of them. Rows after rows of creeps where taken down with the help of their newly arrived hero. As the battle progressed, she started to become bored. She had wished for a better opponent than to fare with these mindless cretins.

As an answer to her wish, a shadowy being wielding a glowing chakram in dark purple suddenly appeared out of the woods. The creature has a purple outlined and was shadow incarnate. Distortions and black mist flowed through its being and its weapon pulsed a dull purple glow as if it was one with the bearer. The creature spoke with such eerie, demented tone. "My, my, you were sent here alone? Or could have the Radiant sent you here to die?"

Shendel suddenly knew from its voice that this one is the one called Spectre, a traitor and an emotionless murderer. Good. I really want to spill some traitor blood today. Vengeful thought with a smirk.

As a response Vengeful pointed her weapon to this dark creature unleashing a bright ball of light, a magic missile. She waited for it to strike its target, but in the blink of an eye, Spectre was now in front of her.

Impossible! How could she have moved that fast!

Spectre swung her weapon horizontally to behead her enemy clean, but Vengeful ducked and swapped a dead creep in her place, giving her a good distance away from her enemy.

Vengeful grinned and readied herself to bring a piercing scream. But pain shot up through her body as a sharp dagger pierced through her. The dagger left a shadow trail and she knew that it came from Spectre. She knelt from the pain and tried to get away, but the shadow clung to her like mud slowing her movements. She looked up and to her horror, her opponent was running – no, it was gliding towards her. The shadow mark seemed to hasten Spectre's movements. That was horrible seconds as Spectre's demented laugh echoed around her.

Is this it? Is it over?

An icy arrow shot out though the woods and struck Spectre revealing her form. The icy arrow had somehow slowed Spectre's movements. With this unexpected turn of events, Vengeful used this moment to break free from the shadowy bonds. Before Spectre knew what was happening, Shendel calculated when the weapon would struck given it was covered with ice, contrasting it to its dark background, and timed it. She dodged out of the attack. If it was a second late, it was all over. She took inventory of her surroundings and quickly swapped a creep giving her distance to her near-killer.

Vengeful took out the dagger pierced in her body and saw countless arrows flew towards Spectre. Spectre, stuck in the ground for having its weapon dug deeply, waved her coat around her and, with a great scream, deflected all arrows towards her.

"So, you have joined the hypocrite Radiant, Traxex. You have just lengthened your suffering." Spectre said thrusting out her weapon. "Two against one isn't my specialty." Spectre murmured. "This isn't over, Traxex. You'll pay for your treachery both in this life and in the next!" Spectre proclaimed as she vanished in a thick black cloud.

Vengeful got up to her feet and her newly arrived ally asked her if she was alright. The second she heard its voice she abruptly changes gears and took a step away from her. "Drow Ranger. I should have expected. Why would you rescue me after all I have said to you?"

The Drow Ranger returned an icy arrow to its quiver strapped in her back and softly answered, "Because allies trust and help each other."

Shendel was dumbfounded by Traxex's simple reply and asked, "You were once a Dire, but how could you have defected to our side that easily?"

The former Dire raised an eyebrow seemingly wondering what her ally had said. "I didn't join that easily. As a matter of fact I tried to kill the one who rescued me."

Vengeful was a loss of words when she heard that. "Then why?"

"Right after I healed my wounds I have thought to kill one of your elders. When I was within striking distance, he suddenly turned around and asked me plainly if I was fully healed. This greatly perplexed me. He asked me to have a seat and talk things over. At first I scoffed at his words. But finally his words did make sense. He explained new things to me. Then it dawned on me, the enemy I thought was pompous and very self-righteous turned out to be false."

The archer smiled and looked out at the horizon. "It was Chen who opened my eyes. I was being manipulated by the Dire all along to do their bidding leading me to a life full of lies. But he believed that everyone deserves a second chance, and he said he saw kindness in my heart."

She balled up her fist and continued. "The reason I want to kill your elders was to gain redemption. You see, I did something that made me a traitor. I spared a fleeing family from our recent assault. I could not bear to shed innocent blood anymore. And for that single act of kindness I was almost killed."

Vengeful couldn't believe it. From her experience the Dire did nothing but to corrupt the land and its inhabitants. Now, in front of her, was a Dire, whom she had hated and blamed for all the atrocities caused in her life, have changed.

The Drow Ranger then stared at Vengeful. "Chen was like me. I am fully aware your people heavily criticized him just because he helped me, a hated Dire. But that didn't affect his determination because he knows what he did was right. I joined the Radiant not just because Chen helped me; I joined because I now fight for what I believe is right."

With her ally's words Vengeful was almost moved to tears, a feeling she had not felt for almost a lifetime ago. How could I let my emotions cloud my judgment? It is as if I am not that different from the Dire after all. With all the horrible things that the Dire have caused, maybe I can still change.

As if on cue, the words of Chen to her when she abruptly left became very clear.

"Remember, we were all once like her. But I chose to do what's right and the rest is history."

* * *

Though this entry didn't win but I did my best ^^. Reviews are appreciated


End file.
